Adrian (Versus Umbra)
Summary Adrian is the main character of Versus Umbra's main campaign "First Strike." After helping Kameth fight off a siege from their neighbor planet, he pursued the mastermind behind the invasion, arriving at Nivaga and taking out "The Leader." For accomplishing this, Paradox offered him a spot in the galaxy-spanning organization Umbra. After rejecting the offer, Paradox trapped him in an infinite time-loop, spanning the events of the campaign. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-B Name: Adrian Origin: Versus Umbra Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerates from near-death), Energy Projection (With Quick-Sphere, Randomizer, Beam Rifle, Ragnarok, and Dual Strikers), Explosion Manipulation (With Phatman, Boomtube, Afterburner, Bomb, and Unstable Encounter), Poison Manipulation (With Randomizer), Homing Attack (With Small Kaiser), Teleportation (With Railgun), Electricity Manipulation (With Coil Caster and Static Shield), Fire Manipulation (With Afterburner), Size Manipulation (With Divider), Black Hole Creation (With Invalidator), Portal Creation (With M.O.D. Device), Durability Negation and Statistics Amplification (With M1 Garan and Slayer), Time Manipulation (With Stopwatch), Self-Destruction (With Bomb), Healing (With Healing Kit), Ice Manipulation (With Freeze Grenade and Chilling Aura), Technology Manipulation (With Private Jammer, Teleport Scrambler, and Jamming Personality), Acrobatics (With Bunny Jump), Statistics Reduction (With Drag and Drop), Limited Invulnerability (With Plastic Shield and Reaper's Recovery), Self-Resurrection (With Reaper's Recovery) Attack Potency: Wall level (In-game explosions give this result) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Comparable to soldiers, while he can react to and dodge bullets they're shown to move much slower than conventional speeds), higher with Fast Forward (Moves more quickly while time is slowed) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown (Only ever uses weapons, never engages in hand-to-hand combat) Durability: Wall level, far higher with Plastic Shield and Reaper's Recovery Stamina: Average Range: At least tens of meters, likely hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Quick-Sphere, Phatman, Randomizer, Bullgun, Small Kaiser, Beam Rifle, Railgun, Coil Caster, Boomtube, Afterburner, Giant kaiser, Divider, Invalidator, Ragnarok, M.O.D. Device, M1 Garan, Tommy Gun, Dual Strikers, Stopwatch, Bomb, Healing Kit, and Freeze Grenade (Keeps all of these weapons and gadgets on-hand and can easily switch between them) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: His weapons can only hurt things that are trying to hurt him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapons *'Quick-Sphere:' Quickly firing revolver that shoots lasers which knock back enemies. *'Phatman:' Launches bombs which explode into eight scatterbombs. *'Randomizer:' Launches random objects for random effects. Capable of launching the following: ** Spiked balls. ** Poisonous spiked balls. ** Heavier spiked balls. ** Spiked balls that periodically emit damaging energy blasts. ** A spiked ball with all three previous properties. ** Treasure chests containing health packs, energy packs, or ammo. ** A gnome's head. *'Bullgun:' Shotgun that fires multiple pellets. Can be charged to fire more pellets. Pellets penetrate when fully charged. *'Small Kaiser:' Shoots enemy-seeking knife-blades that ricochet off walls, slows enemies upon impact. *'Beam Rifle:' Shoots a high-powered laser beam that can pierce through enemies. *'Railgun:' Rapidly fires bullets at such a high velocity that they phase out of existence and re-appear near the point where the gun was aimed at. Upon impact bullets split. *'Coil Caster:' Deploys small coils that shoot lighting at enemies. Each coil can also disable up to ten nearby enemy projectiles. *'Boomtube:' Launches five missiles. *'Afterburner:' Flamethrower, enemies killed with it explode upon death. *'Giant Kaiser:' Fires three giant saw-blades that return like boomerangs. *'Divider:' Fires three beams which shrink enemies and turn them into multiple tiny clones. *'Invalidator:' Fires miniature black holes that suck up all nearby enemies. *'Ragnarok:' Fires a gigantic laserbeam that penetrates all enemies. *'M.O.D. Device:' Creates two portals next to each other which have twenty chainsaws moving between them infinitely. *'M1 Garan:' World War 2 era semi-automatic rifle. Has a 40% chance to instantly kill the target. *'Tommy Gun:' World War 2 era rapid firing machine gun. *'Dual Strikers:' Dual pistols that fire laser beams at a high rate, strikes through four targets. Notable Gadgets *'Stopwatch:' Slows down time. *'Bomb:' On use, Adrian self-destructs. *'Healing Kit:' Heals Adrian. *'Freeze Grenade:' Freezes all nearby enemies. Notable Perks *'Magnetic Bones:' Increases item pick-up range. *'Private Jammer:' Enemy weapons have a 50% chance of jamming if the enemy using it is at full health. *'Bunny Jump:' Adrian can perform a double jump. *'Old Chicken Legs:' Decreases enemy movement speed by 15%. http://i.imgur.com/6Pzv1FO.png *'Teleport Scrambler:' Increases the time it takes enemies to teleport into battle. *'Fast Forward:' Increases movement speed by 30% while being in slow-motion. *'Static Field:' Electrocutes any attacker for 60% of the damage they inflicted upon Adrian. *'Chilling Aura:' Enemies are frozen for one second after damaging Adrian. *'Jamming Personality:' Enemy weapons have a 15% chance of jamming. *'Drag and Drop:' Decreases enemy projectile speed by 20% *'Unstable Encounter:' Enemies have a 20% chance of exploding upon death and dealing damage to nearby enemies. *'Plastic Shield:' All incoming damage gets nullified every 5th second. *'Reaper's Recovery:' Once per battle, Adrian is able to return from death and become invincible for 6 seconds. *'Slayer:' While shooting enemies, has a 10% chance per second to instantly kill them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Versus Umbra Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Portal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Technology Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Acrobats